


tell me

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: one important question





	

Persephone yawned. Moving like a lazy cat bathing in the sun, she let her hands wander across Gaspard’s chest. His collection of scars seemed impressive enough to always touch them anew and wonder about their stories. She’d been a bit rough, though, with all the red marks on his neck and back, but he surely wouldn’t mind. He loved to have small reminders of something better when being caught in boring council sessions and trying not to fall asleep.

She didn’t bother with dressing and crossed the room to fetch some wine. Her throat was dry and she tried to fight the cramps, which sat in her legs. He’d been relentless. Even more than usual and Persephone wondered, if it’d been an early birthday gift. Their nights were always intense, but today … well, even Varric’s fantasy wouldn’t reach that far.

The wine smelled of fruit and sun.“Want some?” Living in Orlais came with a lot of privileges and mostly with expensive wine and rather tasty food.

Gaspard sat up, but didn’t answer her question. “I have to confess something.”

She took a sip. “Oh? Go on, but remember I’m neither a Chantry sister nor the Divine and probably not trained to take your confession.” Not that they didn’t act out that special setting one drunken night, a few months ago. Red suited her and he loved to atone for his sins.

He rolled his eyes. “Believe me, I know.” 

The silence felt heavy and there was a nervous flatter in her stomach. Why the sudden secrecy? They’d shared enough and much. Gaspard wasn’t a man, who seemed afraid of anything, especially when facing a naked woman, who shared his bed almost every night. “Are you actually at a loss for words?”

“Persephone, be quiet for once.” Ah, anger then. 

She put her fingers on her lips. “My lips are sealed.” 

Servants had prepared a light dinner, which hasn’t been touched yet and she especially loved the small, delicate cakes and concentrating on the taste seemed easier than staring at his troubled face. The moment seemed to be important.

Gaspard’s eyes were fixed on his own hands. “I have to confess that considering all circumstances and the last year that I have come to the conclusion that I want to ask you for your hand.”

“Excuse me?” A joke. He had to be joking. Persephone steadied herself on the table, because she felt her knees giving out. No. No. No. Men didn’t marry women like her, regardless of whether the sex was amazing or not.

“Gaspard. What?”

He even had a ring. A huge golden thing, with green jewels. Perhaps some family heirloom. “Marry me, Persephone.” The jewelry looked impressive and like it would hurt her hand. 

“You’re proposing. Maker. You actually want to marry me.” She pinched her arm, but it wasn’t a dream and so she just paced up and down in front of the fireplace, still naked and rather confused.

“Is that your answer?” He actually looked crestfallen.

“No.” That sounded way to harsh and Persephone tried to smooth down her hair, because it gave her fingers something to do. A wife? She didn’t want to think about the implications of becoming the better half of the Orlesian Emperor. “I mean, I don’t know. I need a minute or a month. Gaspard… now of all times? We’re naked and I can still feel you inside of me.”

Gaspard shrugged and put the ring on her side of the bed. “You’re far more docile after being fucked, so I took my chances.”

She suppressed a laugh. “Ever so romantic.”

“Would you’ve preferred a thousands red roses and a sweet song?” Gaspard seemed talented in hiding his romantic side, but he’d surprised her at times.

“Ugh.” 

“Didn’t think so.” Gaspard knew her too well.

“Why me? You’ve got to think of Orlais, your title, an heir. Marry some delicious young noblewoman, who laughs at your jokes and sits at your side quietly. Your people won’t be happy with you marrying someone like me.” An Ostwick noble, who gave up her titles for her younger sister and then ran off with a bunch of mercenaries. A woman, who was neither that young any more nor a virgin. Not to mention the green pulsing arm and being the leader of the Inquisition, which was loved and hated alike. Damn. She could almost hear Josephine faint at such news. Leliana would be absolutely delighted, though, and mock her for an eternity, while putting her into fancy and tight dresses.

And she didn’t want to think about Cullen. 

Persephone’s head started to ache. She loved him, but that was never enough for people of their stations. His family needed to stay on the throne, which meant offspring and the thought of becoming a mother made her sick already. 

Did she want to marry him? “I need more wine.”

Gaspard’s words spoke of all the nonchalance of a seasoned ruler. “I’m the Emperor. I can do what I want. And I want you.”

Persephone wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed onto his lap. “Well, I can’t argue with that.” His argument didn’t leave much room for further fighting.

She kissed his lips. “Yes.”


End file.
